Those Who did not Learn their History
by Admiral-Logan-Stoppable
Summary: Drakken busts a mutant with time travelling abilities out of jail, and brings a dangerous villain back from the past. May add a brief KR later. R &R (and be kind! I'm new at this!) PG for occasional 4letter words. Chap 3 revised. chaps 4 & 5 are up!
1. The Sitch

NOTE: I don't own Kim Possible, Sherlock Holmes, or the X-Men. They are owned by Disney, the wife of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and Marvel Comics, Inc. (respectively). Nor do I pretend to own them (except for my dreams!).  
  
A beautiful meadow. In the distance was an outline. A boy. But who could it be? They start running towards each other, arms held out. Closer and closer they come, but she still can't see who it is. They finally embrace. His face still hidden, he turns to her and says,  
  
"Kim, you need to get up! Wade called. He was worried when you didn't respond. Kim? Kim! Wake up!" As she opened her eyes, a fuzzy picture of her father appeared.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the living, Kimmy-cub. I trust you had a good flight from dream-land?"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Daaad."  
  
"Sorry, sweetie," replied Dr. Possible, leaving the room.  
  
'Parents' thought Kim. She sighed, remembering her dream. 'Very strange,' she thought. 'I've never had a dream like that before.'  
  
As she touched a button on the Kimmunicator, she was still contemplating the dream. The fact that she couldn't tell who the person was happened to be driving her nuts.  
  
"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.  
  
"Thank God you're ok. I was getting worried. Now then, we just got a hit on your web site. One professor Charles Xavier. He said something about mutants in his post. I think it's worth a look. He's coming here in his private jet to pick you and Ron up. I've already informed Ron, and he's on his way to your house." "Ok, I'm on it," Kim said.  
  
"Oh, one more thing," said Wade. "I have a couple new gadgets for you." He pushed a few keys on his keyboard. "This looks like an ordinary pair of gloves, but they allow you to stick and climb on walls with a push of a button, in any kind of weather. Sort of a 'Spider-Man' effect. I read about something like them in a community. It has to do with Geckos. Anyways... This is a laser that temporarily stuns an opponent; it also doubles as a keychain. I might have more later on."  
  
"Thanks. You rock, Wade," Kim said.  
  
"What else is new?" Wade joked.  
  
The screen went dark. As Kim got ready, she let her mind wonder over the things she wanted to do this summer. 'I had hoped this would be a NORMAL summer for once,' she thought as she walked downstairs. She stopped short when she saw Ron chowing down in the Possible kitchen.  
  
"Hey, KP!" Ron greeted Kim.  
  
"Well you sure took your time getting over here," Kim chuckled.  
  
"I thought I'd come over for a second breakfast. I'm starving!" he said, biting into a big apple he had in one hand while holding a pop-tart in the other.  
  
"So, I sure didn't expect the summer to start this way. How about you KP?"  
  
"Me neither. I was hoping for a normal summer." Kim replied.  
  
"Yeah I know. What's up with that? Don't villains go on vacation or something?"  
  
Kim smiled at that. "We had better get going. We wouldn't want to keep Professor Xavier Waiting." They head to the airport..."  
  
*insert traveling music of your choice here*  
  
"WOW! A BLACKBIRD! BOOYA!" shouted Ron. "I LOVE THAT PLANE! If Wade ever comes out of his room, remind me to kiss him!"  
  
The Kimmunicator springs to life.  
  
"I heard that! Now I'm never leaving my house!" Wade said. "Besides, I didn't have anything to do with it. It belongs to Professor Xavier."  
  
"Wade, how come we never heard anything about Drakken springing this guy from jail? We almost always know." inquired Kim.  
  
"Well, it seems that Drakken might actually be learning. He didn't post his plans all over the internet this time." replied Wade. "I'll see if I can dig up anything else. Later Kim."  
  
"See ya, Wade," Kim responded as the screen went dark for the second time that day. As they approached the Blackbird, a ramp lowered and a mechanical wheelchair rolled down.  
  
"Greetings. I am Professor Charles Xavier. We will be leaving for New York shortly. I will fill you in on the way."  
  
They board, and are soon accelerating down the runway. As the jet leaps into the air, Professor X begins to speak, "A dangerous mutant, who goes by the name of Kinesis, was sprung from the maximum security detention center last week. He is a very formidable foe, with the power of time-travel. The X-Men defeated him long ago, probably even before you were born. Now he has escaped, with the help of Dr. Drakken, of course."  
  
Kim and Ron looked at each other. This was going to be one hell of a weird summer.  
  
Hee hee... this is getting interesting, if I do say so myself... Next chapter... we catch a glimpse of Drakken's diabolical plot. TBC... R&R 


	2. A Plot Revealed

Chapter 2- Enter the Villains  
  
Drakken's new lair was an abandoned coal mine. Why? Convenience, I suppose. Drakken: "Watch it, narrator boy! I know where you live!" Narrator (me): "Shut up! I'm writing this, and I can do what I want with it! I could kill you off! Then where would you be?" Dr. D: "Dead. And you without a villain!" *Laughs evilly* Me: "I suppose I could always use Gill...." Dr D (shocked): "NO! ANYONE but that giant fish-brain!! I'll be good!! I'll be good!!"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own KP, the X-Men, Sherlock Holmes, or any related characters. Nor am I making any money from this.  
  
Anyways...  
  
From the outside, the abandoned coal mine looked, well..... abandoned. But on the inside, it is easy to see that it is really the latest lair of Dr. Drakken, the evil genius. (I use the term 'genius' loosely...:-P HAHA!!) He's busy talking to Kinesis...  
  
"Aww c'mon! Pleeease?? Did I mention that through this plot, I will crush Kim Possible and the buffoon once and for all?!?" he pleaded.  
  
"I have no concern with Kim Possible," said Kinesis. "She never did anything to me. I want revenge on Xavier! He imprisoned me, long ago."  
  
"I know!" Drakken said suddenly, smiling in that deeply disturbing way of his. "You help me I'll help you... You help me destroy Possible and her oafish companion, and once I've conquered the world, I'll help you wreak revenge on Xavier and the X-Men."  
  
Kinesis considered this for a moment. "I'm not sure. As much as I want revenge, I'm not willing to serve you. I want a bigger piece if the pie. I'll help you, but only if I am your general. Second in command, only to you."  
  
"I cannot promise that. For my plan to succeed, I was planning on offering the second in command position to the person I want you to bring from the past. Professor Moriarty. The arch-rival of Sherlock Holmes, and the only person to best him. With his brilliant mind on my side, there's no WAY I could lose." said Drakken.  
  
"I see. Then you will have to bring him back on your own, blue-skinned one," growled Kinesis.  
  
"WAIT! Wait! Fine. I've double-crossed before. I can do it again. Shego! Where did I put my contract form paper stuff...?"  
  
Shego walks in, looking very tired and wearing pink fuzzy bunny slippers.  
  
"You interrupted my nap for a LOUSY PIECE OF PAPER??!!?" shouted Shego. "If you would just keep inventory like I suggested, you wouldn't have this trouble."  
  
"You can go back to your nap AFTER I find the paper. Now help me look!" retorted Drakken.  
  
"Sure. I'd be honored to help you look for the damned paper," said Shego.  
  
"Are you doing that sarcasm thingy again?" asked Drakken.  
  
"Nooo," replied Shego sarcastically.  
  
"Good. Then help me look," said Drakken, completely oblivious in his hunt for paper.  
  
"You have made a wise choice, blue-skinned one," said Kinesis.  
  
'How come he's not moving his mouth?' wondered Shego. 'Aw it's probably nothing. I bet it's just because I'm still tired.'  
  
'Now if I can only find my lucky pen...' thought Drakken.  
  
Sorry for the shorter chapter... I have a LOT of homework. Screw my Thomas Edison essay. School sucks ." lol. 


	3. Fuzzy Dude Airways

Well, I'm back and a lot sooner than I thought. I finished the preliminary outline for my report, so I have a little time on my hand. And in response to the one favorable review I got (out of two), Thanks. I took your suggestion, as you can very well see. Thanks for the review. Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters. Don't hurt me, please. I'm not making any money. Note: The X-Men featured here are from X-Men: Evolution. Now! On to Chapter 3.  
  
Those Who Don't Learn Their History  
By Admiral Logan Stoppable  
  
As the Blackbird raced towards New York, inside Kim and Ron were getting acquainted with the few X-Men who came along.  
  
"This is Logan. Most people call him Wolverine, however."  
  
"Hey, waaasssuup??" said Ron clapping Wolverine vigorously on the back.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, bub," growled Logan.  
  
"This is Jean Grey." said Professor X.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you. And no, Logan isn't always like that," Jean said with a smile.  
  
"B-but h-h-how..." stuttered a stunned Ron.  
  
Jean grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, sometimes I do that without thinking. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"It's ok. This is a pleasant startled," grinned Ron.  
  
"In the front, there's Scott and Kurt. Or Cyclops and Nightcrawler, whichever you prefer."  
  
"Hey," said Scott, not looking up from the controls.  
  
"Waaasssuup, dudes?" said Nightcrawler, turning around in the pilot's chair.  
  
Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and Kurt disappeared. There was another puff of smoke, and there was Kurt, right behind them.  
  
"YIKES!" It was Kim's turn to be startled.  
  
"Sorry. Did I frighten you? "  
  
"YES!" shouted Kim.  
  
"Yeesh! I said I was sorry." said Kurt. "Well you gotta admit, it's not everyday a blue, fuzzy dude pops up behind you from out of nowhere," reasoned Ron.  
  
Scott, who had grabbed the yoke, said, "Hey! Aren't you forgotten something?"  
  
"Oh, RATS! Yes I have," Kurt said. "Has anyone seen my Doritos?"  
  
This sort of thing goes on for a while. In a bit, Kurt says, "This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats to the upright position. We will be landing shortly. Thank you for flying Fuzzy Dude Airways."  
  
"Land? But I don't see anything except a mansion!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," said Jean.  
  
"Hey, why are we flying towards that waterfall?" queried Ron. "Oh no! We're going to crash! We're all gonna DIE! AHH!" Ron covers his head with his hands and screws his eyes closed as tightly as possible. He remains this way until they land.  
  
"Am I dead yet?" Ron inquires, to the laughter of the X-Men and Kim.  
  
"No," said Professor X, as the laughter died down. "We have landed behind the waterfall. Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youth, New York."  
  
They exit the craft. Looking around, Ron sees a hanger bay and where they came in; the latter being covered with a big rock.  
  
'Cool,' he thinks. 'This is better than the movies!'  
  
Just then he remembers Rufus. Opening the pocket of his cargo pants, he sees his naked mole rat pal curled up in a ball and sleeping soundly. Ron smiles, and hurries to catch up with the rest.  
  
"We'll use Cerebro, our powerful mutant tracking computer to locate them. The second Kinesis utilizes his special ability, Cerebro will alert me. In the meantime, why don't you try the danger room?" Professor X puts on the helmet and turns towards the giant computer screen.  
  
They walk around in silence. As they enter the elevator, Logan speaks.  
  
'I wonder why it's called the Danger Room.' Ron thinks.  
  
"Before you ask WHY it's called the danger room, why don't you see for yourself?"  
  
The big double doors slide open, and several robotic arms descend from the ceiling, half of them featuring claws, and the other half outfitted with lasers. A few more come out of the wall with buzz saws.  
  
"Ok, team. Finish this program, and you won't have to train the rest of today and tomorrow. Fail and you'll have to take MY training course tomorrow. You two can come up to the observation and control room."  
  
"Yaah!" shouts Ron, perturbed by all the equipment that could potentially harm you. He wasn't feeling too happy about being so close to those, even though he knew that he and Kim had been through worse. He slowly started backing away, when he bumped into a large, red button. 'Initiating Level 9,' a computer voice informed them. Ron jumped a little startled by the voice out of nowhere. He backed up the other way some. He tripped over a shoelace that had come untied and fell into Kim. They tumbled through the doors of the Danger Room right as they slid shut.  
  
"Hey Ron, thanks for scoring a ticket into this place!" Kim said smiling.  
  
"I'd rather not think about it," Ron replied ducking under a laser bolt, only to be menaced by a buzz saw arm. "It wasn't my intention."  
  
Rufus leaped out of his pocket and dodged some laser fire. Scurrying up the arm with the buzz saw, he rips some wires out of it. The response was immediate, as the arm went out of control cutting two other arms off before blowing up itself.  
  
"That's some pet," mused Kurt as he teleported onto another arm. He teleported off at the last minute, letting the appendage be blown off by a laser.  
  
"Thanks, Nightcrawler," Ron replied as he ran around. "But Rufus isn't my pet. He's family!"  
  
"Vatever."  
  
Scott blasted two more arms with his optical blast, while Jean took out another three with a shockwave. Kim looked down as something fell out of her pocket.  
  
'How DOES Wade DO that?' she thought in astonishment as the keychain laser Wade mentioned earlier hit the floor. She picked it up and blasted two more arms.  
  
"Aww, how come I don't get a keychain laser?" Ron complained jokingly. He ducked under another laser bolt and proceeded to mess up a couple of other arms. They went wild blowing up several other arms. "So, how do we get out of here?" Ron queried.  
  
"We kinda have to beat this simulation," replied Kurt.  
  
"No big," said Kim, blowing up another arm.  
  
"Uhh... big..." said Ron as he watched a door open. Out of that door strode three robots.  
  
TBC  
  
R &R as always! (Tips, hints, and suggestions welcome) 'Till next time, KP fans! Peace! 


	4. Adverse Side Affects

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. This disclaimer business is tedious. Onwards, true believers and fans alike! R & R! (Read and review. Not rest and recuperate, if there was any doubt.)  
  
Chapter Four: (something about villains.)  
  
"So what's up, doc? We need to talk about your plan," the raven-haired accomplice of Drakken stated.  
  
"The plan is to NOT call me 'doc'!" said Drakken, slightly exasperated. "You sound like Bugs Bunny. Besides, I told you my plans in last chapter. Or you could read it off the bulletin board. You KNOW I post my latest plans there."  
  
Shego looked up at him and said, "Yeah, but it never got changed after you failed to create the giant army of mutant rodents. Speaking of the specs for that plan, it's a little wordy. You should take some writing classes or something."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my writing!!!!" retorted Drakken hotly.  
  
"Oh yeah! You still owe me 25 cents!" Shego said flatly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Remember when I went and busted Kinesis out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Remember I had to call you when I remembered you forgot to tell me which prison he was being held in? They don't call them PAYphones for nothing."  
  
"Fine, whatever," said the evil doctor, rummaging for a quarter. "Here! Satisfied?"  
  
"Very. Now, about your plan. I already KNOW what it is, but it still has one tiny little problem with it."  
  
"What? There's nothing wrong with my plan!" prattled the criminal.  
  
"Professor Moriarty is a fictional character," Shego said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't follow you."  
  
"Simply," Shego reasoned inspecting her fingernails, "that he isn't real. He might as well be a cartoon character. Like Snowman Hank."  
  
"YOU LEAVE SNOMAN HANK OUT OF THIS!" shouted Drakken.  
  
"I hate to be the one to inform you, but you ARE a cartoon," Kinesis broke in disinterestedly. "We all are. But that is beside the point. He was a real person. Now, if you both are through bickering, we need to decide when I should bring him back."  
  
"Well, there's no time like the present!" Shego declared.  
  
"Hey, it's MY plan! I'll decide when to bring him back! There's no time like the present!" Drakken said. "Do it now!"  
  
"Brilliant," Shego sardonically stated. "How I marvel at your brilliant ideas."  
  
Drakken didn't seem to notice as he tinkered with a defective robot.  
  
"If I could have some silence, please. As I invoke my powers, I need quiet so I won't make a mistake."  
  
"Why do you need silence?" questioned Drakken distractedly as he fiddled with the robot.  
  
"What did I just say? Make noise and distract me? NO! I asked for silence! I even said PLEASE! I need to concentrate so I can call upon my powers to bring Moriarty from the past. Bringing someone back is much more difficult than just traveling myself."  
  
Kinesis closed his eyes and began to focus on Moriarty. He focused on the villain, and began to summon the genius from the past. Kinesis began to glow and a shape began to form in front of their eyes.  
  
Drakken, still oblivious to the proceedings, finished the robot on which he was working. "AHHA!" he cried as he flipped the switch. The robot sprang to life. 'What are your orders, master?' the robot droned.  
  
"That distraction might have caused me to make a mistake, you blue idiot!"  
  
The form materialized, and finally took shape as the evil Professor Moriarty.  
  
" -ten away if it weren't for. Where am I? This is most certainly not England!"  
  
"Welcome to Middleton, United States. I am-"  
  
"Inspector Lipsky?"  
  
"No, I am Doctor Drakken, criminal mastermind. That was my great great great grandfather. He was a strange one. Always trying to 'do the right thing' and promote peace and justice. Ugh, it's enough to make one sick!"  
  
Meanwhile. at the entrance to the abandoned mine.  
  
"-own fault for choosing the wrong side of the law! This isn't England. Hmm." pondered the great detective. "That species of tree is native to the continent of North America. More precisely, the United States. Somehow, I have traveled from England to North America. However impossible that seems, it's the only conclusion I can draw. But still," He paused for a moment, thinking. He walked over and crouched behind a bush, hearing the voices of Dr. Drakken and Prof. Moriarty.  
  
"-and once we have destroyed Kim Possible and the buffoon, then we will rule the world!"  
  
"An interesting prospect, Doctor. However, my main pursuit is to keep two steps ahead of that confounded detective, Sherlock Holmes!"  
  
"Yes, but what if I told you that he wasn't here? The year is 2003! He has been dead a long time!"  
  
"Well. I suppose I could help you. Now I must ask the cliché question, what's in it for me?"  
  
As the two scoundrels argued, Sherlock Holmes slipped away.  
  
'Interesting. Not only have I been transported between continents, I have also been transported through time itself,' the detective mused. 'I know that I am in Middleton, and that the year is 2003. I must find out WHERE Middleton is, and what has happened since my... disappearance.' He found someone who told him where the Middleton Public Library was, and walked there. He read rapidly, astonishing the librarian. Soon, he was caught up to date on his location, and the new timeline inevitably created by removing the sleuth from his proper time.  
  
'I must find someone I can discuss this with,' he thought. So, like the informed person he was, he Googled 'Help', 'smart', and 'anything'. "Ah ha!" he murmured. He typed something, and sent it through cyberspace. Then he printed an address and left.  
  
TBC  
  
Who did Sherlock email? Where's he going? What are Drakken and Moriarty up to? Tune in next time for.. LOL kidding. R & R as always (you still are required to be nice. I'm still new at this. :-P Suggestions are welcome as well.) 


	5. Meanwhile, Back at the Mansion

I don't own anything. Now that's out of the way, I can get writing before I forget what I was going to write. R&R.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," an exhausted Ron said.  
  
"You can say that again," an equally tired Kim replied.  
  
"Ok, that was interesting."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Hey, that was some pretty nice moves, dude," said Kurt.  
  
"Thanks. I really am good when I don't have things on my mind," Ron said, half in jest and half truthfully. Truthfully, he liked Kim. He couldn't get her off his mind, constantly wondering if she liked him as well, or wondering if he should ever even tell her. His thoughts were disturbed when the Kimmunicator sounded.  
  
"Hey, Wade," Kim said. "What's the sitch?"  
  
"Not much. You just had the strangest hit on your website, so I thought I should let you know," the genius stated.  
  
"Well, I can't really do anything about it, but thanks for telling me," Kim said.  
  
"Actually, it has to do with the mission you're on now. I knew it was important, so I called in a favor to bring him to you."  
  
"Wait, you called in a favor to give some stranger a ride to. here?" asked Kim perplexedly.  
  
"Yes. Besides, I sent a few more gadgets along for the ride. I would have sent a transcript of the message, but my computer crashed before I could save it. This is my old one."  
  
"So. you entrusted this person with some of your gadgets."  
  
"Yeah. He offered to take them when he left."  
  
"What do you mean left?"  
  
"When he left my house."  
  
"How'd he find your house?"  
  
"Well, this guy is smarter than I am. And he's a bona fide detective. He insisted that he be the one to fill in the blanks, but he agreed to let me give you SOME heads up. He didn't want to just show up and somehow seem to know everything about all of us."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"You took the words out of my mouth. See ya, Kim. Ron. Blue fuzzy dude."  
  
"See? I'm not hairy, I'm fuzzy," a gleeful Kurt said. "You owe me 5 bucks!"  
  
Scott sighed and paid up. "Ya know, one more week, and he would have owed ME 5 bucks."  
  
They waited for news of the mutant and Drakken, and for the stranger Wade was sending them. Minutes dragged into hours, as they found ways to pass the time. Ron, Kurt, and Scott played poker while Kim and Jean watched TV.  
  
"Booya! A straight flush! Read'em and weep," Ron exalted.  
  
"A full house. I had a full house," bemoaned Kurt.  
  
"Yeah. Three twos and two sevens," said Scott.  
  
"But still!"  
  
"I hate to break up the pity party, but there's some guy with an armload of junk wanting to talk to Kim," said Logan.  
  
"I guess that's Wade's mystery hit," reasoned Kim.  
  
"Yeah! Let's call him Mr. X!" Ron jabbered.  
  
"You are so weird sometimes, Ron."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They walked through the mansion towards the front door. They entered the front area, and saw a tall, slender man wearing strange clothes.  
  
"This is an odd turnabout. Ah, you must be Kim Possible. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sherlock Holmes."  
  
"You're Sherlock Holmes? You can't possibly be Sherlock Holmes! He's. you're. a fictional character. The figment of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's imagination!"  
  
"Ah, quite right. So I've gathered. It would appear that way. However, I believe that not only been brought from the past, but also from another dimension."  
  
"Right. And how do we know you're not one of Drakken's tricks?"  
  
"Ah, Drakken. Yes, I just came from his lair. He brought my old nemesis, Professor Moriarty, back to illicit his assistance in crushing you and, how did he put it, the 'buffoon'."  
  
"Ah, yeah. That'd be me," Ron volunteered.  
  
"Quite. Now, there must be some way I can prove that what I am saying is true!"  
  
"I believe I can help," interrupted Rogue. "I overheard everything."  
  
"Hello, Rogue," said Kurt. "Introductions all around. Kim, Ron, Mr. Holmes, this is Rogue."  
  
"She can absorb memories and thoughts through touch," stated Scott.  
  
"The Professor told me I might be needed here."  
  
She took off her glove and touched Holmes' face.  
  
"There's no mistaking memories like that. This is Sherlock Holmes. I've been reading his stories in some of my spare time."  
  
"Great. So, you are who you say you are. So how can you help us?"  
  
"Professor Moriarty is a dangerous and unpredictable foe. We will be hard pressed to capture him. Not only that, but he is working in conjunction with your foe, Doctor Drakken and Kinesis, a time controlling mutant. That makes the threat greater than ever before."  
  
~TBC  
  
Wow. Cool. I wonder what happens next??? Wait a minute. Bah, I have to write it. Oh well. R&R. |-) 


End file.
